


This is Our Home

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Our Home [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Leaving 221B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John smiled sadly as he looked around. He would miss this place. This was the last time he would see it for a very long time. He could just feel it. He had already said goodbye to Mrs Hudson and told her not to wait up for them, they would be back very late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote rather quickly last night/this morning. It's pretty much Sherlock and John leaving 221B for a while and coming back 10 years later. Please enjoy.
> 
> EDIT 28/06/16: I fixed up a few mistakes that should make the story flow a bit more. I'm shocked at how popular it is. In about two days it had 111 views which is just plan shocking. At the moment it has 121 views which is shocking though it shows just how popular Sherlock is. 
> 
> I'm writing another chapter, and thinking about making this into a series though I'm not to sure. Comment and tell me what you think. If you have any idea's for possible crimes they could solve it would also be welcome, if you do you will be credited. 
> 
> Thankyou to TardisGirl_27 for being my beta and fixing up any mistakes that I may have had. Your the best :)

Date: 20/06/16 – 21/06/16  
Time: 11:21 pm – 12:32 am  
Length: 1 hr 12 minutes (1432 words)

Listening to: Sherlock; John | Time of Your Life by LowSodiumFreaks

URL: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9N8HaVvHA0>

John smiled sadly as he looked around. He would miss this place. This was the last time he would see it for a very long time. He could just feel it. He had already said goodbye to Mrs Hudson and told her not to wait up for them, they would be back very late. Everything was to be left the way it was. John had only packed a few clothes, everything else was staying. He smiled when he saw the yellow smiley face with bullet holes around it. Mrs Hudson never did end up putting it on Sherlock rent. Not after what happened.

He sighed when he saw the cluedo board he had jack knifed to the mantel piece next too Sherlock’s unopened letters. He turned around and smiled at his long time flat mate and nodded following him out, closing and locking the door behind him

Sherlock grinned at Mrs Hudson and told her that they would be back very late and not to wait for them and not to bother making anything since they were eating out. John smiled sadly knowing that they wouldn’t be back for a very long time. Mrs Hudson hugged them telling them to stay safe and write tell her how things were.

John promised that he would write even though he knew that Mrs Hudson would most likely read his blog like she always did. John stopped for a moment after the door to 221B had snapped shut behind them. The sound somehow making this a reality. They were actually leaving but were going to be back.

“Come on John, we’ll be back again. We have a case to solve,” Sherlock said grinning as he looked back at 221B. John smiled and followed him, climbing into the cab and driving away from their home. John wasn’t sure when they would be back. He just hoped that they wouldn’t keep Mrs Hudson waiting long.

The following years were filled with more dangerous adventures. John kept his blog updated and sent letters to Mrs Hudson as promised. John was shocked when he realised that it had been ten years since they had been home.

“Sherlock. I think we’ve kept Mrs Hudson waiting long enough. After all she does make the best meat pies this side of London,” John said as they were walking towards the waiting cab. Sherlock smiled, they had kept differently kept Mrs Hudson waiting far too long.

“Yes lets. I hope Mrs Hudson won’t mind us dropping in,” Sherlock said sharing a grin with John as they told the cabbie where to go. John was very munch ready to go home as he sent a quick text to Mrs Hudson telling her that they were dropping in for a visit.

Mrs Hudson was over the moon when they knocked on the door of 221B. John looked around. Nothing had really changed, other than everything having had a fresh coat of paint in the ten years that they had been away. John shared a smile with Sherlock as they followed Mrs Hudson into her flat.

Her meat pies were just as wonderful as John remembered them. They spent about an hour or two talking and catching up. John found it endlessly amusing that the Yard wasn’t doing as well as they had been when Sherlock was helping them. Anderson and Donovan were still working for the Yard and had apparently gotten better at solving crimes though from what Mrs Hudson said they were much better though Sherlock was really the judge of how much they had improved in ten years.

John knew they only had about two or three days before Lestrade come and asked Sherlock for his help, just like he had ten years ago after hearing that they were back. John smiled as Mrs Hudson handed them the two key’s to 221B that they had given her before they left ten years ago. Sherlock walked up the seventeen steps, John following as the consulting detective unlocked the door to their home for the first time in ten years. Sherlock walked in and looked around, everything was exactly the same as they had left it.

John slowly walked into the door shivering a little at how much cooler it was, though it always was when they forgot to light the fire. It felt like they had only been out for a few days not ten years everything was exactly the same as it had been left. John walked into the kitchen and laughed to see that Sherlock had forgotten to pack up his microscope before they had felt, everything from the experiment was spread over the kitchen table. He walked over to the fridge and laughed when he saw the fresh severed head.

John knew that he should find it disturbing that he could tell if the severed head, tongues, fingers, toes, eye balls or ears were fresh but it was something you just picked up after spending so much time around Sherlock. He had to remember to thank Molly the next time they saw her after he found the liver and heart in the freezer. John was extremely pleased to see that there was a place to put the food that was separate from the various body parts.

“It’s good to be home,” Sherlock said as he walked in with the take out that they had gotten on their way here. John smiled as Sherlock cleaned up his experiment so they could actually eat at the table instead of having to eat in the living room watching crap telly.

“Yeah. It is,” John said as he ate the Chinese takeout that Sherlock had gotten for them. It felt like they had just left and hadn’t been gone for ten years, they had both changed in that time though they were still the same. Sherlock was still implosive, irritating and a genie but was a little friendlier and didn’t get bored so easily anymore.

John was still the ex-army doctor who lived with a self-proclaimed high functioning sociopathic consulting detective, looking after said consulting detective and making sure he is still in one piece but he also knew how to identify how a person died and who might have done it. He wasn’t Sherlock but he was getting better at observing.

They were still the same. Really they were. They had just gotten closer and learned a few new skills while they were away.

True to John’s prediction it was about a week before Lestrade come knocking on the door of 221B with a case that he needed Sherlock’s help with. He had been shocked at just how much Sherlock and John had both changed and how much closer they seemed. To say everyone was shocked when John was able to keep up with Sherlock and was able to figure out some things that Sherlock hadn’t noticed yet. They worked flawlessly as a team, moving in sync. They didn’t even seem to realise they were doing it.

It was fascinating to watch. It wasn’t until they realised that they could no longer call on Sherlock when they were out of their depth did they realise just how much they relied on the consulting detective and his doctor, it took them a while to adjust to not having Sherlock around which forced them to pick up the slack and actually start doing their job.

John was shocked at just how much the Yarders changed in the ten years they had been gone. They had finally picked up their act and were finally doing their job and not relying on Sherlock to do it for them. It had taken John a while to realise just how much the Yard relied on Sherlock to solve the crimes for them.

It seemed with Sherlock gone they had to actually work a lot harder to find the clues that Sherlock saw as clear as day. There were some cases that they just couldn’t solve and had been waiting for Sherlock to come back so that they could solve them. John smiled as they climbed out of the cab and walked towards 221B after a successful case solved. Lestrade was shocked that they could have missed something so obvious. John just shared a smile with Sherlock knowing that them being away had done the yard some good at least.

It was good to be back. 221B would always be their home no matter what anyone thought, it was somewhere safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think. I'll probably write a mini series about some of their adventure's while they're away, if you have any idea's please comment and tell me.


End file.
